lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prof. Scoot's research journal
Hello all, I am making this journal because I have recently been accepted into the tf2-nimal biologist team. I am a researcher, and a some times photographer. I have just discovered my first species today, the Gibus Crabs. If ye be reading, am probably ded. Day One Oct 2th, 2015, Jarate Town I got accepted into the group, and I'm now a researcher. I have discovered an ancient Spheesies (hehe) called the Gibus Crab (You can find my document for it somewhere in my file cabinets, or look it up on the ██████). I've gotten me and Mexican hat in a science-y labcoat, and I've moved into my own personal facility, funded by my friends at the ███ Foundation. I've moved my old lab equipment from the 80's to the new facility, which I have dubbed "Le epic production of le epic research Place". I've taken my fossils that I found and messed with them, discovering it was a undocumented species. I was amazed that this happened on the first day of the job, but who cares anyway? I've managed to find some live Gibus Crabs though, I heard some reports of a strange Gibus wearing sniper in the water killing livestock. I'm going to get to know the other researchers tomorrow, since I'm pretty much new here. Day 2 Oct 3rd, 2015, ???? I went to the Inventory tonight to gamble away some of my MvM cash. I've won a stylish pair of glasses and a police badge, but I may have gotten a lead on a new species of Heavy. Some Engineers sent me an email saying to come to his house tomorrow, he and his family had something I would like to see. I'm bringing my Backscatter incase it's a creep who wants to murder me. Day 3 I went to the Engie's house, and his family Engies showed me to their barn. There it was. A Poker Heavy. The first sighting of a Poker Heavy. It was playing poker with pootisbirds, and Spycrabs. The Engie asked me to take him away, because he was stealing their Sandviches. I researched the Poker Heavy, putting him into an empty room and having him do multiple things (Sometimes with things like Portal Guns and Gravity Guns) and wrote and entire article just from his behavior. I then added onto it when I went all science-y. Ah, gotta go feed mah Xenoscout. Lil' scootalien be eatin' mah couch. Day 236 2016 ???????? I stuck on island help pls am stuck for many years Day ???? I finally finished it...The portal to my universe. I've been stuck in another universe where the Combine Empire reign over Earth. After I get back, I'm closing it. I got here on a mission from Anti-GEWP Corps to destroy an entire planet that was taken over by millions of gibus engineers, but by doing so it opened a portal to this place. I'm sick of this dimension, so much death. Hopefully that Freeman guy can take care of it. Day 4 (from the top) I shut down the portal, I'm finally back home. I took my Elite armor off and dumped the contents of my backpack onto my living room table. Tons of Combine scrap, broken "manhacks", city scanners, AR-2 parts (and ammo), and other crap. Well, after I march back to the Anti-GEWP hideout and explain to them why I've been gone for REDACTED years (if they even still exist) I'll start studying the Combine tech I managed to haul across dimensions. Day 5 So I was on the battlefield, taking out gibus engies and eating sandwiches, when suddenly Painis freakin' Cupcake jumped outta nowhere and tried to eat me. I shot him in the face, sending him flying across the map. I fled before he could eat me. I then realized I was hiding in a cave, full of friendly vagineers, spycrabs, and baby shpees. I found a strange red crystal stuck in the ground. I pulled out my trusty CSGO knife and cut the end piece off, and stuffed it in my pocket. I proceeded to capture the intelligence when I realized there was a spycrab migration outside. Then I realized there was an unusual Team Captain soldier with the direct hit outside. I rushed outside and got out my Mad Milk, by the time I got there the soldier was almost to the crabs. I wasn't going to let this happen. I threw the bottle at him and he panicked, spamming rockets at me. I jumped behind him and crit pan'd him, and guarded the crabs until they got to safety. Then I went home and ate a burger. Day 6 I was eating at Olive Garden today when I got a phone call about a giant Pyro killing everyone at REDACTED. I told them to fire the nukes and continued eating my breadsticks. Then I got a phone call from "Dr. Pootis". TRANSCRIPT CONFISCATED FROM PHONE Dr. Pootis: I see you have stolen my product. Scoot: What? Who is this? Dr. Pootis: Doctor Pootis. You have taken my eggs, so I take YOUR LIFE! END LOG Now I have three guards guarding me. Day 1 (from the top) Holy spaghetti, I haven't updated this in freakin' two years.... Well, shit happened. Scoot Labs happened, that whole Slender island thing is going on... Well, here's what happened today; I was eating a steak and cheese sandwich when Shrek appeared and slapped me. I'm sad. Category:Research journal Category:Journal Category:Scoot Labs